Learning To Love
by sleepy dreamer 9
Summary: Serenity agrees to marry Kaiba to protect her brother.  Will she ever be able to love him? Will he ever love her? Read and find out!  Please RxR!   PS I stink really bad at writing summeries
1. The Arrangement

**I do not own YU GI OH or its characters!**

Learning to Love

CH 1

Joey looked up at the very intimidating tall building in front of him. He sighed and continued walking through the doors to the elevator hitting the top floor button when he got in. He knew what he was doing was wrong but not doing or at least trying was worse. He reached the top floor and walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Do you have an appointment Sir?" the beautiful blonde secretary asked

"Yes" Joey sighed again "I'm Mr. Wheeler"

"Okay, I'll let him know you're here" She said. The woman pushed an intercom button and Joey could hear _his_ voice even though the secretary wore a headset.

"Go right in Sir" she said. Even though she tried to hide it Joey could hear her whisper "good luck". He went up to the big black door gathered up all his confidence and went in.

Seto Kaiba sat behind a beautiful desk with many papers and two computers on it. Behind him were floor to ceiling, wall to wall windows looking over the city. On the left side of the large room a large and very expensive looking portrait or a Blue-Eyes White Dragon was hung. On the right side there was a huge bookshelf filled with books. Covering the hardwood floor was a very impressive looking dark blue rug. The spot in the room Joey was concerned with the most was the chair in front of the Kaiba's desk. Crossing the office to that chair seemed to take a lifetime. He seated himself and Kaiba didn't offer a handshake but sat in silence just staring at him waiting for an explanation as to why he was here.

Joey cleared his throat, more out of nervousness then anything else, and spoke, " Ummm… so I'm here because I-i-i… kinda need some money?"

Kaiba though for a second then said "And why would I help _you_?"

"Because" Joey continued "I'm a fellow human being in need?" seeing Kaiba's facial expression made Joey continue to the part he would hate himself forever for even asking "because I can offer you something…"

"What of yours would I want? Nothing, that's what! Now out of my office you stupid-time-wasting-mutt!" Kaiba responded.

With that Joey stood up and pulled some things out of his pocket. He dropped one then another and another magazine on Kaiba's desk. The fist one's title read, "Mokuba Kaiba refuses to be next in line for KaibaCorp CEO!". That one was true. Mokuba didn't like business and didn't have the personality to get into any kind of business, well except maybe for a charity business. The second magazine's title read "Seto Kaiba turns 22 and is still single!" This one was also true. He "dated" models or heiresses sometimes but mostly for publicity stunts or something. Kaiba never really had a real relationship before, well like girlfriend relationship before. The third and final magazine's title read " Crazy Fan Girls Attack Kaiba Mansion!" Kaiba shivered at the memory.

_Flashback_

Kaiba was really tired. He worked for two whole days straight and was finally coming home to sleep. He had just walked into his room and took off just about all his clothes, except for his underwear (boxers) and collapsed into his bed. He was woken up maybe an hour later by giggling. Thinking, because the pitch of the voice was kind of high, that it was Mokuba he ignored it till he felt the covers being ripped off his body and a bright flash of light. He quickly sat up and turns on his bedside lamp only to come face to face with three giggling girls!

All three of them were dressed in his clothes from his closet and they all had a camera in their hands. Naturally he was angry as well as horrified. Trying to sound scary he yelled "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" They didn't take it seriously and started squealing about how "sexy" his voice was. One girl, with too much courage for her own good jumped into his bed with him yelling "I'm in bed with Seto Kaiba!" and also taking a picture before he managed to jump out of bed and run for the door yelling for Roland and security. He had no idea Mokuba had given them the night off thinking his bog brother would sleep on his office couch again tonight.

The rest of that fateful night revolved around him being chased, photographed, stolen from (in the form if the insane girls stealing his clothes, sheets, shaving razor, hair brush or anything else they could get their hands on), and finding more and more girls! Eventually he got a phone and called security and police and even the FBI. At that point he was over tired and half crazy from being perused by insane girls!

_End Flashback _(wasn't that fun!)

Kaiba stared at the three magazines for another second before looking at Joey and raising an eyebrow in question.

"What I have to offer can solve all those problems for you." Joey explained

"What is it?" Kaiba asked kind of amused the blonde boy (or dog) was trying to pitch him an idea.

"Well you need an heir, a way to keep crazy girls away from you, and the media to stop bugging you about being single!" Joey said

"You still haven't answered my Question yet _Wheeler_! What is it your offering!" Kaiba asked getting annoyed

"I have a wife for you" Joey said looking down at the floor, disgusted with himself.

Kaiba just stared at him speechless for a moment before saying "Your joking right?"

"No, I'm not" Joey corrected, still looking at the floor "If you were married the media would probably leave you alone more and come on what crazy fan girl would want to catch you in bed with your wife?" Joey said trying to sound more convincing.

"_I can think of a few" _Kaiba thought, sighing

"Look Wheeler it's a okay plan but there's one problem. I'm not just going to give you money for an idea or for some random women you want me to marry! Plus aren't arranged marriages sort of illegal?" Kaiba said before getting back to work, a sign for Joey to just leave while he can.

"The girl I am talking about isn't random. Her name is Serenity and she's my sister." Joey said sadly "She is sweet and good and is so **not** obsessed with you. Also she already agreed to this if you do." Painful memories of when he asked for Serenities help floated back to him

_Flashback_

"Look Sis I'm in a whole lot of trouble with these dangerous guys and this is the only person I know who can help. You said you'd do anything to help me." Joey was crying and feeling so guilty about asking for her help like this.

"Joey I'm your sister. You got me my eyesight back. You've proven yourself the best brother in the whole world and if you think it's the only way then" Serenity broke into tears "I'll do it! I'll do it for you Joey! I love you that much!" They both cried together for the next few hours before falling asleep in each other's arms.

_End Flashback_

"Plus arraigned marriages aren't illegal and often have a better success rate then other marriages" Joey continued quickly to try and focus on the task at hand rather than painful memories.

"I met this Serenity at Battle City right?" Kaiba said emotionlessly

"Yes you did" Joey said remembering that for a second "I have a picture if you want to refresh your memory?" Joey offered. Kaiba nodded and Joey handed him Serenity's picture. Kaiba studied it for a but before returning it to Joey.

"Joey I can't just go and marry your sister because you need money. It doesn't feel right to me" Kaiba stated

For a second Joey was speechless. Kaiba, the human ice burge, had morals? Joey sighed, yet again, "There is a benefit for her" Joey said "She needs a second eye surgery . I haven't told her yet and I could never afford it. If she married you then you could take care of her. Also I lost my job and cant afford to keep our apartment." Joey said. After her first surgery when he was waiting for her to wake up the doctor told him the condition of her eyes and this surgery's effects would ware off in about 5 or so years. He couldn't tell her that. She would be devastated like she was when she almost went blind. She loved colors and sightseeing and painting beautiful things. She was taking community college art classes to be an artist. She needed her vision.

Kaiba thought about what Joey had said. The idea was tempting. Marry the mutt's attractive sister and be able to hold it over his head forever, get rid of media attention on his bachelor status, and possibly even have children!. The only problem came when he let emotions in. What if he didn't love her or if she didn't love him? He doesn't believe in divorce so they'd be stuck together forever. What if this is a trap set so she can take half or what he's worth and split it with the mutt? No the mutt's not that smart. Or is he? Kaiba eyed Joey for a second. Serenity, from what he could remember of her, was sweet and kind and loving. He might love her but how could he let someone in like that? His main con in his mind's pro and con chart was him being afraid of getting hurt.

"Well?" Joey asked nervously. He'd been getting nervous watching Kaiba think over his proposal.

"How much do you want?" Kaiba asked getting his checkbook and pen ready.

**Good? Bad? Please leave some feedback so I can continue or trash this story! Thanks! **


	2. Meeting

CH2

**I still do NOT own YU GI OH!**

Serenity Wheeler sat alone in a sleek black limo heading off to Kaiba's house, or rather mansion. They were having a meeting about their future. She was very nervous. Even though she had agreed to this a small part of her wished she hadn't. _"Snap out of it Serenity!" _she thought _"Your doing this for Joey! Your big brother who is in trouble and was out of any other options." _ She knew why she was doing this and that's not why she was nervous. She was scared of what Kaiba would want or even do to her. She met him once and he didn't seem very nice and she had heard her brother's rants on how much of a "monster" this guy was.

The limo pulled up to two massive black iron gates that opened with a creaky noise, and went along a long driveway up to the mansion. The grounds were gorgeous! So many gardens and even some fountains! And this was only the front yard. She never expected Kaiba's house to look so, pretty? She wished she had her camera here. There were so many good landscape shots! Maybe she'd find some happiness here after all. The driver opened her door for her and she stepped out of the limo thanked the driver and headed up to the front door. Before she even got there the butler had the door already open and greeted her. He took her sweater for her and escorted her to Kaiba's home office.

This mansion was huge! She was sure to get lost if she didn't have a guide. It was also very nicely decorated. She figured he must have had an interior decorator do it. The walls were all light colors and there were beautiful windows everywhere and covering the floors were beautiful carpets that looked like they were brand new. "_He must like things clean" _she thought. While on the way she got a partial glimpse of the backyard. What she saw of it was a lot of color. She couldn't wait to see what it looked like! She hoped maybe she'd get a tour later preferably by the nice butler guy.

They finally arrived at his home office. The butler knocked once and opened the door for her motioning for her to go in. She slowly walked in and saw him sitting behind his desk. She was shocked because she had never seen him in casual clothes before. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a nice sweater/coat on over it. They were all designer things and looked it but still this was his casual. The door made a small click as it was closed behind her bringing her back to reality. This was Seto Kaiba. It was silent for only a few seconds before he spoke. "Well aren't you coming in?" She realized she was still by the door and quickly started walking towards the desk. He got up from his chair and motioned for her to instead walk over to the couch he had in his office.

She seated herself on the couch, which was surprisingly very comfortable and put her more at ease. Kaiba sat himself in the chair opposite the couch.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Serenity asked

"Many things, like our wedding" they both slightly flinched "and when/if you move into my home and other such things" he answered, then continued speaking "From what I've heard the girl usually likes to plan weddings, so did you have any ideas?" he asked

Serenity hadn't expected this. He was asking her to plan the _wedding_!

Since she was obviously in shock he decided to tell her his plan. "I was thinking that it would be too sudden to just get married. I think we should make our "relationship" public telling everyone we've been "dating" for say one year then after a few months come out and say were engaged then get married. It will give everyone time to adjust"

"Yeah your right, getting married now would be too sudden." She agreed "what did you mean by if I move in with you? You're not moving in with me, are you?" She asked

A small noise that might have been a laughish noise came from him "I meant that we could buy a different house if you didn't like this one. It doesn't really matter to me." He clarified.

"You don't like your house?" she asked curious. People that she was used to didn't just go buy new houses because they could.

"I didn't say that" he growled a little agitated "Try listening before you ask pointless questions"

Serenity thought he was over reacting. She hadn't done anything wrong. "_Great he has a temper"_ she thought to herself. She dropped the house issue. "So how do we go public?"

**Sorry for the wait. And the short chapter. I've been pretty busy. Please review! I love reviews! **


	3. Love is blind

CH3

Serenity sighed as she looked at the title of the gossip magazine in front of her. She had just been passing by when she saw it. The title read "Who's Kaiba's Mystery Girl?" The plan was simple. They had to be seen together a few times by the media and then give an official announcement of their relationship. They had only seen each other those few times for only a short while so the media could get some pictures and rumors going. She didn't enjoy those meetings. She'd get a call from Roland, his security guard, with a time and a location. When she would get there new clothes would await her along with maybe a prop or two, like a flower or a cup of coffee. At first it was only black coffee, the kind _he _liked, but after he noticed she didn't like it he had asked her what she liked and gave it to her. She hated changing her clothes too. He hadn't changed that and barley ever talked to her, or anyone. After she was dressed and had her prop they would walk maybe one or two blocks together then get into his limo and that was it. It was the most awkward few blocks of her life. They didn't look like a couple, they didn't even hold hands! They had done this a total of 5 times, as planned. The next step was making a public announcement. She had no idea what that step would be like. She dreaded finding out.

She continued walking home from her work. She worked at a local coffee shop which was only about ten minutes away if you were walking, like she was. It was beautiful weather for walking, blue sky and sunshine. Since Joey was working late she decided to walk the long way through the park. She loved the city park on days like this. It was summer so everything was still in full bloom and with the bright sunshine it all looked so pretty. Luckily she had her camera, well her small normal pocket camera, not her professional photography camera. She won that camera in a photography contest. She loved that camera so much and had taken some really nice pictures with it too but today she'd settle for the little pin one her brother had given her a few years ago as a gift.

The park had beautiful flower beds and flowering trees to photograph as well as lots of activity. There was a beautiful pond to walk around and there were so many people there like street performers and balloon salesmen. She could just get lost in all the beauty. After a few hours of picture taking her second camera chip was full. She sighed and decided that she'd better hurry if she wanted to beat Joey back to their apartment.

She started walking at a brisk pace but all of a sudden her vision went blurry for just a second. She shrugged it off blaming it on spending all day in the bright sunlight when it happened again. She quickened her pace trying to get home when everything went black. She froze where she stood. This had never happended to her before. Her eyes were open and she was conscious but she counldn't see! Was she blind? No, she couldn't be she had, had surgery for that already and it had been successful. So what was going on? She knew she was on the sidewalk close the building so she was out of the way. She leaned on the wall and dug her cell phone out of her pocket to call her brother and hoped she'd dialed the right number when she put the ringing phone to her ear. After two rings someone picked up.

"Kaiba" said a voice she didn't want to and wasn't expecting to hear "Hello!" the voice said again

"K-kaiba It's me Serenity" she managed to say trying to keep herself calm

"What do you want? I'm very busy so don't waste my time" he said

"I-i-i… Can you…umm" she tried to say. She was so scarred not being able to see and having to talk to him she just couldn't think of anything to say

"Well? What is it Wheeler? Spit it out or I'll hang up!" he practically yelled into the phone

"I can't see!" she cried letting the building tears stream down her face "I can't see anything!"

"Where are you?" His tone sounding urgent and slightly concerned.

"I don't know exactly where. On the sidewalk between my house and the park." She sobbed

"I'll find you" he said confidently

"Please hurry and don't hang up. I'm really scared" she said feeling better knowing someone was coming for her.

"On my way" was all he said

Nothing more was said over the phone between them but she heard him tell his secretary he was going out, yell at people to get out of his way, and get into and start a car. Not even five minutes later she heard his voice, not over the phone but right next to her.

"Serenity" he stated, letting her know of his presence. Hearing him so close she turned to the sound of his voice and hugged him. She knew he was surprised by the way his body became rigid and she felt his arms jerk as if to push her off but he caught himself and held them by his sides. After a minute he cleared his throat as a sigh for her to let go. She complied. He took her hand and led her to his car. Once inside she felt safe, no longer venerable.

"Do you want to go home or to the hospital?" he asked

"Home first. I want Joey" she said mentally kicking herself for sounding so pathetic, like a child asking for their mommy. He didn't respond he just drove obviously already knowing where she lived.

"Thank you for coming to get me" she said

"Hn" was his response

For some reason mot being able to see him made her feel more at ease around him. Maybe it was because she couldn't see his glares or expressions.

"We're here" he said after the car stopped and her shut off the engine. Serenity got out of the car and began walking towards the building when a strong hand grabbed on to hers. She freaked out because she couldn't see who it was and started throwing punches at the air and trying to free herself.

"It's just me" the blue eyed CEO clarified "I'm trying to help you into your apartment Wheeler. Sheesh calm down"

She immediately stopped struggling and apologized. He led her up the stairs, because the elevator was broken, and up to her apartment.

"Is it unlocked?" he asked

"Joey's probably home so yeah"

He tried the handle and sure enough it was open. He led her inside to the couch for her to sit. She just sat down when Joey came in.

"Serenity where were you? Do you know how long I've - KAIBA! What are _you_ doin here?" Joey yelled

"Joey something happened" Serenity said still a bit shaken and still unable to see anything

"WHAT! Whad he do ta you Ren?" Joey sat next to his sister

"Nothing Joey he didn't do anything but help me home. I was walking home and then all of a sudden I could see anything." Serenity explained

Joey's face dropped. He knew this would happen but not this soon or this fast. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Serenity" he said sadly

"Why are you sorry? This isn't your fault. Take me to the hospital and the doctors will take care of it. I was just out in the sun all day and that probably did it." Serenity said

Kaiba made a grunt noise and Joey glared at him. "Listen Serenity, when you came out of surgery a few years ago the doctor told me this would happen and you'd need another surgery." Joey told his sister with a sad voice

"So you knew this would happen and you didn't tell me?" she asked. Joey just nodded his head "Mmmhmm" was all he could say to his sister.

Serenity couldn't believe it, Joey had lied to her. When she had woken up he told her everything would be all right! She felt so many emotions. She was scared because she's probably be blind for life and she somehow felt a little betrayed by her brother. He lied to her and had basically sold her to Kaiba. Kaiba, his greatest enemy but her rescuer. He came so save her and he came personally when he could have sent Roland or whoever out to get her. She got up from the couch and started going back to her room when she tripped over the coffee table. She had expected to fall flat on her face but a strong arm snaked around her waist and stopped her face plant.

"Thanks Joey" she said relived she was spared the pain and embarrassment of the fall. But it wasn't Joey who answered.

"No problem Wheeler" Kaiba said. She hadn't even realized he was still here. She felt her face get red as he pulled her back up to her feet. She felt a different pair of hands on her and knew this one was Joey."_Hmmm… he doesn't feel as good or as strong as Kaiba"_ she thought "_What am I saying! I must be out of it if I'm comparing Joey to Kaiba! Yuck!" _ Joey led her to her room and she quickly fell asleep. Before she drifted off to sleep she heard Joey on the phone with the doctor asking if there was anything he could do to help her.

**Yay! Ch3 complete! So what do you think? Reviews are awesome! Criticism accepted!**

**PS I don't think blindness comes on this fast but just pretend in this case it does.**


	4. Talk

CH4

In the morning Serenity woke up. The clock read 10:00 o'clock. She froze, she could see the clock! She looked over her room. Everything was dark and she could make out shapes but it was still pretty blurry. She got out of bed and got dressed, the best she could but she was sure she didn't match at all. She walked down the small hallway of the apartment to the kitchen. "Morning Joey!" she greeted. Joey looked up and gave a small smile. "Why aren't you at work?" she asked, remembering it was after ten in the morning. "Took the day off" he shrugged "I think we should talk about some stuff Sis"

After breakfast they headed over to the couch since Joey didn't want to risk taking a walk with Serenity's condition.

"Listen Ren, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about you maybe losing your vision again. I just couldn't tell you when you woke up from surgery and you were all happy and excited. I just couldn't so that to you and I never really found the right opportunity to tell you later on" Joey explained. Serenity knew her brother well enough to know how hard this was on him.

"Joey it's okay. I am a little upset I didn't know about it and that it came on so fast but I know your just trying to protect me, like a good brother." Serenity said trying to comfort her brother.

"Thanks Ren" he smiled a little bigger now. He reached over and hugged his little sister. He felt better now that, that was over with and he knew that she forgave him. His happiness didn't last too long because there were other things he needed to discuss with her. He cleared his throat and the embrace ended.

"Hey Serenity? Umm I don't exactly know how to say this but uh I have to skip town or a bit." He said while watching her very carefully. He needed to leave to go back to their hometown and pay off some of his old rivals who held grudges and he also needed to lay low for a while just to be safe. He hadn't exactly been an angel back then. It was a tough neighborhood and a guy had to have a reputation to survive.

Serenity's soft sobbing brought him back to reality. "Aww Ren, please don't cry!" Joey pleaded hugginf her again "I know you don't want me to leave and now isn't exactly perfect timing but if I don't go we both are going to be in real danger."

She knew what he was saying was true but stil she didn't want to be going blind and not have her big brother around. "When are you leaving?" she said through her tears.

"In about a week or two" he answered "There are a few things I still have to do here. And uh speaking of which when I'm gone you'll need a place to stay…" Serenity just looked at her brother. She didn't know where to go. Sure Yugi and the gang were still her friends and she could stay with them but she'd feel more comfortable staying in the apartment or someplace that felt like home. Joey cleared his throat again "Ah well you could stay with a friend or…umm…well ya see that guy Kaiba has a huge place and well kinda offered to let you stay there since ya know your sort of dating" Joey flinched at the last part. He wasn't quite comfortable with the whole thing yet and was relieved they were taking it slow. Kaiba did offer to let her stay at his place. Last night after Joey helped Serenity to her room he had a talk with Kaiba. Well as much as those two could talk without arguing. During the productive part of the "talk" several details were worked out. Kaiba offered his house as a place for Serenity to stay, which Joey was pretty okay with. He had the best security around and was never really there besides to sleep and eat. As long as Kaiba wasn't really around it was fine. Deep down Joey respected the guy for his high standards and how he turned a war company into a gaming company but he'd never say it our loud, ever.

"I'll think about it" Serenity said snapping Joey out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Kay so ah there's one more thing we gotta talk about" Joey said nervously. He'd been almost trying to avoid bringing up the subject. Serenity tilted her head curious to what else they had to talk about. She couldn't really see her brother too well. She could make out his outline and some of his color but her vision was mostly black or very dark.

"You need another surgery and since I lost my good paying job I lost my health insurance with it. I can't afford the surgery with or without the insurance and no doctor is going to perform the surgery without insurance coverage on you." Joey said.

Serenity knew she needed another surgery. She knew because her vision was just like it was before the first time she almost lost her sight completely. She was also aware of the current financial situation but she didn't know about losing insurance! "_I guess I should have figured"_ she thought. "So what happens if I don't get the surgery? Besides in and out maybe vision or blindness?" she asked

"Well if you don't have surgery within a year you'll be permanently blind" Joey answered. After seeing her expression of shock and then sadness Joey added "There is a way to get it now, but I don't know if you're going to like it"

"What is it?" she asked excitedly

"You have to marry Kaiba" He said warily

"Huh? Why? I thought we were waiting"

"Well he can't put you on his insurance unless you have some type of legal relation and he has more than enough money to pay for your surgery." Joey really wanted for them to wait and get to know each other and maybe even not go through with it. He actually hoped Kaiba wouldn't go through with it he only wanted someone to help him and his sister in their time of need and he only really offered anything in return to try and guarantee the deal. Kaiba wasn't really known as a philanthropist. His thoughts were that Kaiba was the only person who would give him such a large amount of money and ask no to little questions and not involve anyone else, it would just be between them. It hadn't been easy getting an appointment. This was his last resort plan. He had to call several times and he eventually went and made an appointment in person three times. The first two times his appointment mysteriously disappeared. He eventually got a call from Kaiba himself. Kaiba wanted to know why he kept calling and had a few choice words for him too for "wasting his time." Joey wanting to keep interest Kaiba had told Kaiba he'd only tell him in person and that's basically how he was even allowed in the building.

"Oh" Serenity gasped at the idea of marrying Kaiba sooner. They had barley spoken at all. She did want her surgery but that's no reason to marry someone. She was kinda okay with being around him. He does have a temper but he seemed so caring? When he came to her rescue. He was there when she needed him and that was comforting.

Serenity spent the rest of the day resting at home thinking about all the things they talked about. She didn't want her brother to go and she wasn't to happy about getting married to someone for insurance purposes. Joey had gone out to get a pizza so she enjoyed the peace. It was weird not being able to see right after she's been used to having good eyesight. She decided call Kaiba. It was a very risky decision but he did answer last time. Good thing her cell phone was bright so she could call the right person. After one ring he answered.

"Kaiba"

Serentiy heard the irritation in his voice. "_I guess he's having a bad day"_ she thought before she quickly answered so he didn't hang up on her "Hi Kaiba it's me Serenity"

"Well what do you want I'm very busy" he said trying to keep his cool but was doing a terrible job and she could hear furious typing in the background

"I don't know if you talked it over with my brother but he just told me about the insurance thing and"

"I already know about it" he interrupted "What about it?"

"Ah well I just wanted to know what we're going to do about it"

"Well we have a year" he said in a mocking tone as if to say "duh"

"But I want to be able to see soon and I don't want to be blind on my wedding day, even if I'm getting married to _you_!"She said. Serenity was getting a little angry now because he was being so…just so…annoying!

It was quiet, except for typing, "Well if you don't want to be blind on your wedding day how about we get a civil wedding at the town hall for insurance and surgery purposes and then after your recovered and we have gone public with the relationship we can have a real ceremony." He stated

It sounded good. They would still have time to let their families get used to it, kinda, and she'd be able to see! "That could work" she said

"Well make a decision and don't call back until your sure Wheeler. I am a very busy person with no time to go through the decision process with you." Kaiba said before hanging up. The furious typing didn't stop or slow down throughout the whole conversation. Serenity sighed looking at the phone. "Workaholic" she said at the phone before placing it on the coffee table in front of her. Just as she leaned back in her seat on the sofa Joey came back with dinner.

"Hey sis, what did you say to moneybags?" Joey said coming in

"How'd you know I called him?" she asked very curious

"You did? I mean yesterday when he brought you to the apartment" he still sounded curious and a little suspicious as he placed the pizza on the coffee table and handed her a slice

"Well I thanked him for bringing me back and coming to get me?" she couldn't really recall everything that happened yesterday because of her state of shock.

"Well something musta happened because he had the elevator fixed" Joey said before stuffing his face with pizza.

**So what do you think? Please Read and Review! **


	5. I trust you?

CH 5

Serenity didn't really care what she wore to her "wedding". It was just signing a piece of paper in the town clerk's office with some people there and a small marriage license fee. She had come down that morning in sweatpants and a comfy t-shirt but Joey had insisted she look at least half decent. Joey wasn't all that comfortable with the situation but since it was her situation he wanted her to be happy. She changed into black yoga pants and a simple plain white v-neck shirt and they were on their way over. She still couldn't see, and today was a bad day where she couldn't even see shapes or bright things. "_At least you won't see yourself sighn your life away to an arrogant jerk." _ Her mind said. She sighed as they arrived and Joey helped her out of the car and up the steps and all the way to the clerks room and helped her sit down in a chair.

"Finally you showed up mutt" Kaiba said in a cold tone. "Hello Wheeler" he said to Serenity but in a lighter tone. Still no real emotion but at least he wasn't being mean. "_Well he wasn't really nice either"_ she thought.

"Shut up Kaiba. Can't you be decent on your wedding day brother-in-law?" Joey said but adding the last part wasn't such a good idea because he got a death glare from Kaiba that shut him up.

The marriage "ceremony" went pretty quickly. There were no vows or rings because those were going to be given at the big ceremony in the future sometime. Kaiba sighed the paper first. Serenity couldn't see anything but she could hear very well since he was right next to her. She heard the pen sliding across the paper slowly and she could feel hesitation. She was sure he wasn't letting on at all with facial expressions but she could tell he was nervous. She got the pen next and Joey showed her where to sign and she did. It didn't feel real. Signing a piece of paper meant you were legally bonded to someone? It didn't feel right at all. Joey and Roland sighed as witnesses.

"Congratulations Miss Wheeler or should I say Mrs. Kaiba" Roland said with a happy tone. He sounded like a father who just gained a daughter-in-law. Serenity knew Roland was Kaiba's personal security guard so they must be close but that was just an assumption she made. She was caught off guard being called Mrs. Kaiba. It would take a long time to get used to that!

"Congrats Seren" Joey said. She could tell from his voice he was fighting tears. She knew how guilty he felt for making this "deal" but she was fine with it for now. Kaiba hadn't done anything bad to her so he was tolerable for now. He was actually a refreshing person to be around after being around Tristan and Duke all the time. Both of them were crazy and so bold but he was quiet and wasn't obsessed with her! She had seen Tristan's room before and he had way to many pictures up of her to just be her friend.

"T-thanks" she said to both of them before turing to Kaiba "So… now what?"

"Your moving in with me" he said calmly

"WHAT! So soon?" she new she was going to eventually but it was a surprise to be so soon

"Well we are married now" he answered

"That doesn't mean anything" she pouted

"Come on Ren" Joey tried to sound comforting "Let's go get your stuff. We'll set up together and I saw your room and its huge!" he said still trying to make her feel happy.

"_Well its not like I can see it"_ she wanted to say it out loud but knew it would hurt Joey too much so instead she said "Okay Joey, sounds good."

"is this still my room?" Serenity asked. She had packed up pretty fast and unpacked eve faster due to Kaiba's servents help. Her room, even though she couldn't see it, was huge. She was trying to get a feel for it but there was so much space! "_someone could get lost in here!"_ she thought

"I knew you'd like it" Joey said smiling. He was glad his sister was happy, for now at least.

"What color is it?" she asked excitedly digging her toes into the supper soft floor rug

"It's light blue. Like beach blue or something" Joey answered her question. He hoped she liked blue.

"Sounds pretty!" she said as she continued walking along the wall back to her bed with intentions of jumping on it.

"Well your all unpacked Sis" Joey said "You have so much room in here. You gotta get moneybag's credit card and go shopping to full up this soom"

Serenity was jumping on her bed and was having too much fun to answer. She loved how big her room was and that her bed was so comfy and she finally had a ceiling high enough for her to full on jump on her bed. "_I am so getting a trampoline"_ she thought giggling at her silliness. Soon Joey had joined her and they had a wonderful time messing up her room.

"Wow Ren its after midnight" Joey panted. He had just finished a pillow fight with her with her winning.

"Woohooo! Lets party all night!" she said throwing a pillow in his general direction.

"I got to pack my stuff tomorrow Ren" Joey said a little more seriously

Reality hit. Joey had to lay low for a few months and they lost their apartment when he lost his good job. He was leaving tomorrow. She felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Aww Serenity, please don't cry" Joey begged

"S-s-sorry Joey" She sniffled "I just don't want to be alone here or going into surgery or…or..please don't leave me!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Sorry Serenity. I have to go tomorrow. If you want I"ll wait till your asleep to go?" he offered fighting back tears himself

"Please?" she choked out between sobs.

"Sure" he said warmly. He picked her up and put her in her bed and found all her covers and tucked in his baby sister. He pulled up a chair by the bed and hummed a soft tune till she fell asleep.

"Night Sis. Love you" He whispered and after kissing her cheek he left.

Serenity couldn't sleep. She slept for about six hours then woke up in a cold seat. She decided she had a bad dream and was stressed out. She couldn't sleep so she ventured to the kitchen. It was the only room she knew how to get to. She made sure to memorize that route so she could get food whenever she wanted. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge before realizing she didn't know what was in the fridge. Before she had time to slam the fridge door the other person in the kitchen made their presence known.

"Raiding the refrigerator already?" Kaiba said

Startles Serenity closed the door and whipped around. "You scared me!" she huffed "Why didn't you say something?"

"I just did" he said smugly

"Ugh" she groaned leaning on the fridge. "Why are you up?"

"Work" he said flatly

"Oh well if you're not busy can you help me find breakfast?" she asked sweetly

"I actually am busy but the chief will be in here in about half an hour" he said sipping down the last of his coffee.

"But I'm hungry now" she said trying to get food.

"too bad" he said casually

"Please" she said in a fake sad voice making a sad puppy face. It always worked on Joey and she didn't really care who was there she was hungry and nothing was going to stop her from getting breakfast! She was sure he left until she heard someone breath right next to her.

"Well will you move?" he asked

Realizing he was actually getting her food she moved away from the door. She heard it open and him take somethings out and start making something. She sat triumphantly at the table waiting for food. "_Wow! I've never been this bold with anyone but my brother! And he actually is making me food! Teehee I'm so smart"_ she thought smiling. She assumed it was because she couldn't see him to his presence wasn't so overwhelming and overpowering. She could still since the certain air he had about him but it wasn't really that bad right now.

"So what are you making for me?" she asked excitedly

"You"ll see" was all he said but it was enough to make her tense up. Kaiba was making her some mystery food! "_So maybe this was a bad idea after all_" she thought. She gulped nervously and heard him snicker which made her even more worried about what he was cooking up for her to eat.

Whatever it was it smelt good.

"Here" he said as she heard him place something in front of her and hand her a fork.

"W-what is it?" she asked nervously as her stomach growled in hunger.

"Eat it and find out" he said. By his tone she assumed he was smirking.

"_Eat it or don't eat it"_ she pondered

"Well?" he said "Go on"

"Don't watch me eat it! That's weird" she said stalling for time

"I want to see if you like it" he said slyly

She got some on the fork and lifted it to her mouth but decided to sniff it first. It smelt great. She didn't know what it was by the smell but it made her mouth water a little bit. "Hmmm" she said

"Your worse than Mokuba and cough medicine" Kaiba said impatiently "Just eat it!"

"Well tell me if it's edible and I'll go faster" she said back. After another minutes she popped the food in her mouth. It was delicious!

"Mmmmm what is it? Its good!" she said going for more

"Its food" he said

"A little more specific?" she said between bites. She could tell talking with her mouth full grossed him out because of the soft "eww" she heard come from his direction.

"It's just egg, bacon, and cheese in an omelet. Now excuse me I have to get to work. I'm late and its your stomachs fault" he said in a mock angry voice. I guess this was his sense of humor.

"My stomach apologizes!" Serenity called as she heard him leave the kitchen. Little did she know he smiled. The unusual position of his lips didn't go unnoticed. Mokuba saw it, for the first time in a long time he felt there was hope for his brother after all. He just hoped Serenity was smart enough not to ruin the impeccable amount of trust Seto had already given her. One slip up and he'd immediately put all the walls back up, not that they were all down or ever were. Even Kaiba himself was surprised at what he just did. He knew he wanted to be extra nice or good or whatever to this girl because they were married now and he just wants to try to let her love him. He'd never admit it out loud but he wanted someone in his life besides his little brother that he could be himself with. It was hard to trust her like this and went against every instinct he had.

**So what did you think? Was it okay? Kaiba too much out of character? Lemme know! Please Read and Reviews are awesome!**


	6. Breakfast

**CH 6 Breakfast **

"It was so not funny" Serenity said for the millionth time

"I was amused" Kaiba said with a slight smirk

"Well _I_ wasn't!" she pouted. What they were arguing about happened this morning. She was eating breakfast alone because Kaiba had already left for work and Mokuba was still sleeping. The chief was there so he made her some food, which in her opinion wasn't as good as Kaiba's cooking but that's beside the point. She was almost done when the butler or whatever he was came in and informed her she had a note left for her by Kaiba. She was handed a magazine and two notes. She couldn't see what was on the magazine or the notes so she sighed and placed them on the table. One note felt funny. She ran her fingers over it and it was all bumpy. Then it hit her, he had written her a note in brail! _"That idiot!" _ Her mind had yelled and she was so angry at him. She had the limo driver escorted her to Kaiba Corp and had burst into his office yelling at how much of an idiot he was. When she calmed down she got no response. Turns out he wasn't there and she was yelling at air. Worse yet he walked in after she had finished yelling and she had to explain why she was there to him and his business associates. She was so embarrassed.

"I think my secretary is afraid of you" he said still smirking

"Well it's your fault" she said annoyed that he was amused by her embarrassment.

"I was just being thoughtful. How was I supposed to know you couldn't read brail" he said in mock innocence, but she heard the sarcasm.

"You're horrible" she said. "What did it say anyway?" she asked curious as to what the troublesome note was actually about

"It was about our relationship. The press was informed yesterday that we are an "official couple" and they know your first name but that's about it." He said as if the news was unimportant. Serenity could picture him shrugging.

"Oh okay. I was just curious" she said casually. They sat there, in the livid room of the Kaiba mansion, in silence for a few minutes before she heard him stand up and start to walk away.

"Oh and by the way I scheduled your surgery" he said in an emotionless voice

"Really? When?" she asked excitedly

"It's in one week" he said, again emotionless

"That long!" she almost whined

"It was the closest thing I could get" he said flatly and continued exiting the room.

"Wait!" Serenity called and heard him stop "Thank you" she said

"Hn" was all she got in return as he continued walking off.

She sighed and slouched down on the very comfortable couch. At least she was having her surgery and a week wasn't really that bad. It was amazing how comfortable she already felt living here and actually talking to Kaiba. She is normally so intimidated by his general presence but now that she couldn't see the ice blue cold eyes or the glares she felt more at ease. He still carries his "superior" air about him and she could feel it but she was still more comfortable now than she was before. It was also weird that she could understand things he does better now too. When he asks something in an emotionless tone he is getting a test on how the other person reacts to what he is saying or he is just bored. She really picks up on the tones of people's voices because it was the only clue she had as to their emotions, since she couldn't see their facial expressions or body language. She hadn't seen him or rather been around him, since she technically couldn't see anything right now. He was seriously always at work or doing work. She had spent her days being lazy or learning the mansion or hanging out with Mokuba when he was around. She was pretty familiar with the general rooms of the mansion like the kitchen, living room, bathrooms, front door and back door, and various other frequently used rooms. Kaiba told the maids and staff to help her if she looked lost or if she was somewhere she shouldn't be, like in his room. The memory made her blush a bit. It wasn't that bad though she had just fallen asleep in his bed, thinking it was her own. He had come in late and got ready for bed not knowing she was there until he flopped into bed not looking. He had quickly jumped out with a high pitched scream (although he denied he screamed like a girl) and she was equally as shocked. He had been mad until he saw her tears and then softened and guided her back to her own room. He was over it by the next morning but Serenity still likes teasing him about his girly scream, which he denies. She was surprised at the warm fuzzy feeling she got when she thought about moments like that which led to a greater realization that she like spending time around him, or at least most of the time. She felt a little sad that she didn't get to see him more often because he left for work early then came home late. _"I know! I can wake up with him and eat breakfast with him!"_ she smiled at her thoughts. It wasn't like she needed more sleep and she could go back to bed later and he must be lonely getting up in the morning all by himself. And maybe she'd even get him to cook her some breakfast! She practically skipped all the way to her room after the clock chimed ten times letting her know it was ten at night. She set her alarm, using voice commands on her phone, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" was the annoying sound that woke her up. She debated hitting snooze but decided she'd better get up so she wouldn't miss her chances at getting breakfast. She slowly rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to fix her hair a little before going down stairs because she was pretty sure it was a complete mess. After fixing her hair and putting on her pink robe over her PJ's she went down stairs. She was sure he was awake when the smell of coffee filled the air in the kitchen.

"Morning!" she greeted happily

"What are you doing up?" he asked in a tone that meant he was obviously not a morning person, either that or he hadn't had his coffee yet.

"I thought I'd join you for breakfast" she said with her cheerie voice

"I only have coffee in the morning" he stated, still sounding quite grumpy

"Well maybe if you ate something you'd be less grumpy" she tried to sound happy and convincing at the same time.

No response came from his direction but she could feel tension. _"He must be glaring at me"_ she thought but felt un-afraid. She came all the way into the kitchen and sat down on a bar stool at the counter.

"Sooooo what are you up to today?" she asked trying to start friendly conversation

"Work" he said, obviously annoyed at the idea of any conversation.

"So are you always this grumpy in the morning?" she asked trying not to sound annoyed herself.

"I am not grumpy" he growled

"Obviously not" she mumbled but he heard

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like learn brail" he said coldly

"As a matter a fact no I don't have anything better to do" she responded casually trying not to raise her voice at the person she was trying to form a relationship with and ignoring the last bit because it would only lead to trouble. She heard him take a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself down. She waited a while before speaking again.

"So is there any way I could get some breakfast?" she asked hopefully

"Yeah wait for the cook to get here" he said coldly

"But I like your cooking better" she said letting a sad tone into her voice

"What?" he said sounding generally surprised

"Yeah you're really good" she said

"Really?" he said suspiciously "You're really telling the truth? Not just trying to get me to make you food?"

"Yes, honest!" she said hoping she sounded convincing

"Interesting" he said softly.

"So will you please make me breakfast?" she asked politely

"Wow, even being polite. You really are desperate for food huh?" he teased

"Are you making me food or not?" she demanded

"Nope, now you're being rude again" he said almost playfully

"Uh you are impossible!" she said playing along

"Insulting me won't get you anywhere"

"Well then do you want me to compliment you?"

"I'm waiting"

"Gosh how big is your ego?"

"You have no idea. Compliments?"

"Umm well you're…um…..hmmm there's gotta be something good to say about you" she thought out loud

"You're off to a great start" he said sarcastically

"Sorry it's just I don't know you too well yet. Oh wait! I got one! You're a hard worker!" she said

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Egomaniac" she said not caring if he heard or not.

"That's what they say"

"How about this one. You're a good cook. So cook me some breakfast!" she said hoping that would be the end of the game

"hmm good one I guess, for your IQ level" he snickered but got up and started to open the fridge.

"I'm not dumb!" she responded to his insult of her intelligence

"Well did get the brains in your family so I guess you get points for that"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she said crossing her arms

"You've seen your brother right? Well point proven" he said slyly

"Don't insult my brother! Only I'm allowed to do that!" she said hoping this conversation would end

"Well insult away! I'm not going to stop you" he said still enjoying the conversation

"Rrrrr! Why do men have to be so awful!" she said flustered

She heard him chuckle as the delicious smell of her breakfast floated through the air.

"Mmmm smells good" she said breathing in the enticing smell

"Taste good too" he said with a mouth full of her breakfast

"Hey! That's mine!" she said concerned for the amount of food she'd be getting

"Mine now" he snickered

"But I'm hungry!" she whined on purpose

"To bad" he teased

She signed miserably and loudly before she put her head down on the table.

"I was only joking Serenity!" he said voice full of concern as he placed a steaming plate of food in front of her.

"Mmmm thanks!" she said

"Oh" he sounded surprised by something. She wished she could see his face.

"You okay?" she asked

"Why wouldn't I be? Anyway I have to go" he said. Serenity tried to interpret his emotions based on his voice. He sounded distant, like when she first met him. "_Hmmm why does he sound so weird? All I did was put my head down. Did he think I was crying?"_ it dawned on her that he had thought he made he cry therefore hurting her! That's why he was upset and shocked to see she wasn't crying! She heard the front door close and was brought back to reality. She ran to the door and opened it hoping she could catch him before he took off.

"Kaiba wait!" she yelled out the door

"What?" he said annoyed. She was startled by how close he was. He was right in front of her. Obviously he hadn't made it down the front steps yet. Taking advantage of his proximity to her she reached out and hugged him. He had the same reaction to this hug and to the first one they shared. His body tensed up and his arms jerked as if to push her away but again he stopped them and held them by his sides not moving to push her away but also not moving to return the hug either.

"Have a good day at work and thank you so much for breakfast!" she said as she let go.

"Uh-huh" he said over his shoulder as he got into his waiting limo. She went back into the house and finished her breakfast. "_He cares about me!"_ she thought to herself while a smile formed on her face. Her smile widened at her second thought "_And I care about him too"_

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Lemme know be reviewing! Please and thankyou!**


	7. I'll Protect Your Heart

CH 7

"If you're going to wake up so early why do you go to bed so late?" Kaiba asked a very tired Serenity

"I like staying up late and last night I was busy beating Mokuba in a karaoke contest." She yawned

He sighed as he continued to cook her breakfast.

"So *yawn* how did you sleep?" she asked

"Normal" he said flatly

"Oh. What are you making me today?" she asked yawning again

"French Toast" he said and yawned "Arrr stop yawing! Your making me yawn and I have a very busy day with no time to be yawning all day"

"Sorry but I can't help it" she giggled

"Yes you can! Go to bed at a decent hour!" he said, not quite angry but definitely serious.

"Whatever you say" she was too tired to argue with him this morning. "Are you eating my breakfast again?" she asked when she heard a crunching sound. The snicker that followed confirmed her suspicion.

"Do you want me to starve or something?" she asked annoyed that he always seemed to "sneak" a bite or two or _her_ food. If he wanted some he should ask or make his own.

"No, but do you want me to go hungry?" he asked chewing up some more of the meal

"Why don't you make your own?" she playfully whined.

"I do" he said triumphantly

"Rrrrr! You're terrible" she said. He chuckled at her comment. He knew she was kidding and he liked their "friendly banter"

"Breakfast is served" he said placing the meal in front of her

"Or what's left of it" she mumbled

"Enjoy. I have to go." He said

She stood and reached out her arms till she found him and pulled him into a hug. The last few days she had hugged him and it was getting routine, which she liked. She also noticed he didn't move to push her off. His body was more relaxed but still tense and he still didn't hug her back but she was making some progress.

"Why do you have to work so much? Why can't we spend a little more time together?" she said still hugging him. For such a cold person he was surprisingly warm and comfortable to hold.

"I work because no one else knows how to do anything and if I wasn't there then nothing would get done" he said as she pulled away to let him go to work

"Can't you take one day off?" she asked

"I can but why would I?" he asked seemingly indifferent and emotionless

"To spent time with me?" she offered as an answer

"I do spend time with you" he said

"Only because I make an effort to wake up early!" she accused

"What are you saying?" he asked in a low tone

"I am saying it almost feels like you aren't putting in any effort! I am doing everything and is it really too much to ask when I want you to spend time with me?" she asked letting all her emotions out

"You do everything? Do you put food in the fridge or pay the bills or get your own breakfast? Huh? Do you! NO!" he said raising his voice

"Do you intentionally have a meal with me or ever be the one to start a conversation? NO! You don't even hug me!" she yelled letting tears fall freely down her cheeks.

"I don't have time for this." He hissed and left for work

Serenity sat down and calmed herself down. She hadn't meant to fight but it just happened."_He doesn't like me. He won't hug me or spend time with me or anything"_ she sobbed. She wasn't hungry anymore so she just went back to her room and flopped down on her bed letting it all out.

_Knock Knock_

"Who's there?" she called her voice shaking because of her sobs

"Serenity? It's Mokuba. Are you okay?" Mokuba's sweet voice said from the other side of the door

"I'm fine" she called

"Can I come in?" he asked not believing her

"Okay"

"Hey Serenity" Mokuba said as he entered the room and then walked over to her bed.

"It's okay Serenity. My brother can be a hard person to live with sometimes" he said rubbing her back as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Its not your fault you know" he continued "My brother doesn't trust people when they try to become a part of his life and he often tries to push them away when they get to close"

"Why?" she asked, done crying

"Well its his life so I don't want to get into details but he's been through a lot and everyone he cared about left, besides me, or they betrayed him somehow. It doesn't excuse his behavior but it is the reason why he acts the way he does"

"That sounds awful" she stated feeling sympathy.

"Serenity?"

"Yeah" she answered letting herself doze off

"Do you like my brother?" Mokuba asked sounding concerned

"Yeah, I guess I do" she said letting a small smile play on her lips

"Good. Just please don't hurt him. He's not as strong as he seems" Mokuba said. Serenity fell asleep with these words on her mind leaving her to try and understand what Mokuba meant.

She woke up later starving and ate lunch. The butler informed her that Mokuba had gone out with some friends so she was again alone in the mansion. She wandered around looking for something to do. She talked to a few maids and got lost once or twice but eventually ended up sitting outside in the garden. The sweet smell of flowers filled the air and the warmth of the sun felt good on her skin. She called Joey but he didn't answer so she left a message for him. She felt sad. The garden smelled beautiful and she was dying to see it and she had no one there with her to keep her company so she felt alone. She heard the back door open and close signaling someone stepped outside. She figured it was an employee. So she let a single tear slide down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba said startling her

"Nothing" she said rubbing the tear off and turning away from him

"Serenity I… ah… I'm sorry for raising my voice at you this morning" he said quickly

She guessed he was new to the whole apology thing. "It's okay. I am sorry for yelling to" she said turning to face him again.

"Why were you crying?" he asked sitting next to her on the bench she was sitting on

"I can't see the garden and I really want to and I want to take pictures of beautiful things but I can't because I can't see" she said as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Here" he handed her a handkerchief "Your getting your surgery in a few days Serenity, you'll be able to look at it all you want then" he said as if trying to cheer her up. His voice was in a slightly higher tone but it was lacking the normal amount of emotion someone would normally use when trying to cheer someone else up.

"I know but I want to see it now" she said trying not to sound whiny and pathetic

"Well let's see. There is a stone path around the main garden and a three level fountain over there, to the right. There are cherry trees in bloom along the path and flower beds in front of them. There are all flowers of all colors everywhere. At the end of the main stone path there stairs that lead to a decent size pond with koy fish in it. There is a wooden bridge over the pond leading to the white gazebo on the other side. Beyond that is more landscaping, mostly just grass and trees and bushes. Way over towards the side of the house is a large in ground swimming pool with a waterfall into it and, courtesy of Mokuba, a diving board and a slide." He said in a warm tone

"It sounds lovely" she said happy and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her heart dropped for a second when she felt him tense up but it didn't last long because she felt him force himself to relax and then slowly and nervously put his arm around her shoulders. He seemed to be afraid to touch her but he placed his hand on her shoulder and then relaxed his arm and gently pulled her closer. She suddenly knew what Mokuba meant when he said Kaiba wasn't as strong as he seemed. Kaiba was _scared_ to get close to her because he thought she was going to leave or betray him. She didn't want to ever leave him, especially right now in the position they were currently in. She never thought someone like Kaiba would be _scared _of someone like her. She moved her head to get more comfortable. After the shift she could now here his heart beat. Its steady rhythm was so wonderful to listen to and she wanted to always be able to be the one who was loved by him and who would never ever hurt him.

**So what did you think? Fyi, I do not know how to describe gardens and do not really know what looks good for landscaping so please don't mind it if the gardens description is awful. Good? Bad? Lemme know! Reviews really inspire me to write!**


	8. Truth or Dare

CH 8 -Truth or Dare

**Thank you for all the great reviews! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

Serenity woke up feeling groggy from the general anesthesia. She couldn't open her eyes because of the bandages but she was awake. From her last surgery she knew that those bandages would be there for a few days or a week at most. She was excited to be able to finally be able to see things again. She stretched a little being careful of her IV.

"How do you feel?" Kaiba asked, obviously in the room.

Serenity figured he'd be close by so she wasn't surprised he was in the room. Plus he had a tendency to 'sneak up on her' even though he said it was just her not paying attention to her surroundings.

"I feel pretty good. A little groggy and some pain but I'm fine" she said answering his question

"Good" he said. Serenity had also gotten used to his one word responses to things, even though it was annoying she was accustom to it.

"So what time is it?" She asked curious to how long she'd been out and to how long he had been there.

"It's about 7 AM" he stated

"Oh, so I've been a sleep for the whole night?" she asked

"Yes" he said and then, after getting a pout from Serenity added more details "The surgery took about 4 hours and you woke up briefly about an hour after then said you were tired and have been asleep till now"

She nodded "So how long have you been here?" she asked, hoping what had blossomed between them hadn't withered one bit.

"Why is that important to you?" he asked letting no emotion into his tone

"It just is" Serenity said

"I've been here for about 15 hours" he said, still in the same tone.

Serenity knew that tone. He was waiting to see how she felt before revealing any of his own feelings in case his feelings weren't what hers were.

She smiled "Thank you for staying with me"

"Uh huh" was all she got as a response but since he wasn't reacting with anger usually meant he felt the same way. In this case he stayed by choice because he was worried about her not because it looked good or Mokuba made him. She also knew Kaiba to be honest, at least with her, so there wasn't a chance he was lying. She didn't like having to interpret everything he did or said but she also knew he wasn't good at being direct with his feelings. She'd have to work on that.

The doctor came in to check on her and gave her the time frame for her bandages and said she'd have to stay in the hospital for the night and probably most of the next day for observation and so there wasn't any risk of infection. She expected most of the things the doctor told her based on her last surgery. After the doctor left she sighed, feeling anxious to get the bandages off.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Are you hungry?" Kaiba asked

Serenity nodded

"In the mood for anything special or is hospital food fine?" he asked, more as a joke than a real question

Serenity scrunched her nose at the thought of hospital food and heard Kaiba laugh under his breath. "Could I have some breakfast?" she asked fully meaning to bring back all the great morning moments they had shared so far.

She had a feeling he was giving her a look so she added a "pretty please with a cherry on top?"

She heard him sigh

"Please, it's my favorite mea of the day"

"Oh yeah, sure" he said sarcastically

"It is" she insisted

"Oh really?" he said "and why is that?"

"Because I like the food" she said with a sly smile

"Mmhmm, I'm not convinced" he said

"Well the chef isn't bad either" she added

"Oh really now? Elaborate on that statement" he said playing the game they had going

"Well he really knows how to cook eggs… just the way I like them" she added playfully

"Does he now? And how, may I ask, do you like them?" he asked

Serenity reached out and pulled him closer and whispered in his ear "Any way he makes them". She giggled and a light pink colored his cheeks.

He cleared his throat "Fine, I'll go make you breakfast"

"YAY!" she said in excitement and in victory "Hurry back!" she called as he exited the room. She leaned back on her pillows and relaxed. She loved every second of their time together.

Serenity had dozed off but woke up when a familiar aroma filled the air.

"Mmmmmm" she hummed "It smells wonderful"

"Mmhmm" Kaiba said as he pulled over her table and set the food down on it.

"Here" he handed her some silver ware.

"Thank you" she smiled and dug into her delicious breakfast.

"It's so good" she said, still chewing

"Yes it is" he said obviously nibbling on something

Serenity stopped "what are you eating?" she questioned

"Nothing, just my breakfast" he replied

"Your breakfast or my breakfast?" she asked suspicious

"Define _your_ breakfast" he said slyly

"Hey! I thought you made this specially for me" she said annoyed

He snickered "Well I didn't think you'd be hungry enough to eat _all_ of it"

"Grrr" Serenity said and continued eating, hoping to get most of what was left on the plate. When it came down to the final bite Serenity was full, but she wasn't about to lose it to him. She had managed to get it on her fork and was prepping herself to finish it off because she had eaten too much already. She took a deep breath but found the fork empty. She searched the plate and her lap for the fallen piece but couldn't seem to locate it. "Hmmm" she wondered. The mystery was solved by the quiet chuckle to her right.

"You stole my last bite!" she said with amusement and annoyance

"Well you took so long I thought I'd help you out" he said triumphantly

"Sure" she said sarcastically and leaned back on her pillows. She heard some rustling then some typing.

"Are you working?"

"Is that a problem?" he asked

"I guess not" she said

"Okay" he continued

She sighed "You're supposed to offer to entertain me"

"Why would I do that?" he asked sounding more confused than anything else

"Umm because I'm bored" she said

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked closing his computer

"I don't know. You think if something" she sighed

"How about you take a nap and I'll work. Good plan?" he said and started lifting the cover of his computer

"That's no fun" Serenity complained

"So?" he asked

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" she asked, excitedly

"What?" he said sounding annoyed and suspicious

"Have you ever played?" she asked

"No, what is it?" he asked

"You have to play to find out" she stated with a grin

"Fine" he closed his computer and set in down "What do we do?" he asked curious

"I'll go first and I either dare you to do something or ask a question that you have to answer" she instructed

"Okay, that doesn't sound so hard" he said

Two hours later Kaiba regretted ever saying those words. He had been dared to do everything from massaging her feet to TPing the nurses' station. When he had tried to dare her to do something embarrassing she claimed to be exempt because she was recovering, so he could only ask her 'truth' questions and half of them she never really answered. He never thought such a sweet person could be so cruel.

"Can we do something else now?" he asked, almost begged, for the thousandth time

"But I am having fun" Serenity said smiling evilly

"Well can we at least take a lunch break?" he suggested

"Okay" she said excitedly

"Good I'll go get some food" he said rushing out

He returned quickly. He sat down and she heard his start eating.

"Hey! Where's my food?" she said. She knew she had kinda abused her power during the game but this wasn't fair.

"Serenity?" he asked

"Yeah?"

"I dare you to eat this" he said as he placed something in front of her

"W-w-what is it?" she asked

"I'll tell you after you eat it"

"No thanks" she said nervously

"Oh no, you have to do it, I _dared _you." He said smugly

"I don't have to" she protested

"That's what I said before you made me take that wheelchair and speed down the hall with it" he said wincing at the memory

"But that's different!" Serenity insisted "How do I know this is even edible?"

"People eat that all the time"

"What people?" she asked

"Just eat it and I'll tell you" he said impatiently

Serenity picked up the fork that the food was attached to. She sniffed it but didn't really get anything helpful. She quickly gulped it down.

"YUCK! What in the world was that thing?" she asked gulping down water

"Octopus" Kaiba replied

"What! You fed me octopus? Gross!" She was discussed

"Some people love it. It's actually a delicacy you know." He stated

"Well to me it's gross and don't you ever try and feed it to me again" she warned

"I won't as long as we never play that game _ever_ again" he said

"Deal!" she agreed

They spent the rest of the day together. After dinner Serenity insisted he go home and sleep and shower. He was hesitant but went and promised to be back in the morning with a completely octopus free breakfast.

**Please Review! It will only take a few minutes but it will make my day! **


	9. Love at second sight?

CH 9 – Love at second sight

Serenity could hardly keep still while the doctors were removing her bandages. She was so excited to see things again. She would be able to see the house she now lived in, the fragrant garden would finally be revealed to her eyes, and she would actually be able to once again see the man she now loved. It was a completely different thing to talk to someone when you could see and to when you couldn't. She had seen him before her eyes gave out on her so she knew what he looked like but was interested in finding out what type of expressions he made when talking with her. Did she make him smile? Or blush? The suspense was almost too much for her to handle.

"Ms. Wheeler please keep still" the doctor asked again.

"Sorry I'm just so excited. Oh and its Mrs. Kaiba to you" She said happily. It was nice to say that last name now. She dreaded having it for a while but now it brought her joy to think it and say it out loud.

"That should do it" the doctor said and Serenity felt the light weight of the bandages leave her face. She smiled are slowly opened her eyes. She had to close them tightly at first because the light was bright. She also had to blink away some blurriness from having her eyes closed for a few days. Finally she had a clear line of sight. She looked at everything in the hospital room. The walls were plain white with pictures hanging on the walls and it was pretty boring but at least she was able to see it. Kaiba wasn't in the room because the doctor insisted he wait outside, in case anything went wrong.

"Wow" Serenity said with a huge smile on her face

"I take it the surgery was a success" the doctor said

"Yeah thanks doctor" she smiled

"Since everything is fine I'm going to go get your discharge papers" he said walking out

"Can you tell Kaiba that he can come in?" Serenity called after the doctor

"Sure" he replied

Serenity sat on the bed still taking in every little aspect of the room. The colors and the light and the shadows. She heard the door open and looked over. There he was in his black suit walking towards her. She just stared at him for a while.

"So can you see?" Kaiba asked after the silent pause

"Yes!" Serenity said and threw her arm around his waist. She felt his hands land gently on her back and pull her slightly closer. She smiled and pulled back to see his face. To her surprise he didn't appear to be smiling, or at least not how she pictured he would look during these moments. The corners of his mouth were curved upwards and his eyes showed content. She wondered how he looked at her during their past conversations when she would hear him say sweet things or make a joke. She was too happy to be disappointed though.

"Isn't it great?" she said

"Yes I'm glad you're happy" he said

"The doctor is getting my discharge papers and I'll be out of here soon! DO you think you could give me a tour of the house? It's not like I've really _seen_ it before." She said hopeful

"Well that's true" he said thinking "I have to work but I guess being a few minutes late wouldn't hurt"

"Yay! Thank you!" she said

The doctor came in told her she was all set to go. She got dressed in some clothes Kaiba had brought from the house for her and then she was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair, standard procedure. Kaiba had his car waiting for her and held her door open as she got in. The ride back to the house was quiet, except for the radio. Serenity had turned it on to drown out the silence. Why does everything seem so awkward now?

When they finally made it back to the house he took her on the grand tour. She was sure she was still going to get lost because the house was so big. After they had hit the major rooms like the kitchen and her bedroom it was time to see the garden. She was so excited. He opened the doors to and there it was! Exactly as he had described. Everything was beautiful and so perfectly placed. She just stood in the doorway for a few minutes staring at the sight before her.

"So you like it?" Kaiba teased

"I love it!" She said walking outside "It's gorgeous! I can't believe I was missing this! I need to get my camera!" She said excitedly and began walking back to the house because she knew her camera was in her room but Kaiba stopped her.

"What?" She asked

"Here" He handed her a gift bag

"What is it?" She asked

"It's a homecoming gift. Mokuba said I should get you something so I just picked this up" He said nonchalantly

"Thank you" She said and started digging thru the tissue paper. She finally found something and pulled it out. It was a new camera. It was top of the line new technology. "Wow!" she said "I don't know what to say…" She said as she started to tear up, something she did when she was extremely happy.

"Thank you would work fine" Kaiba suggested as he handed her a tissue.

"Thank you so much!" she said wiping her eyes and then hugging him. "Thank you for being so good to me! I was afraid that being married to you was going to ruin my life but all you've done so far is make it better so I really want to thank you for everything" she said, still crying

Kaiba was shocked. He wasn't used to being called 'good'. He just hugged he back and said "Your welcome Serenity. I'm happy to do it and you deserve it" He really wanted to say more but he didn't know whether her feelings were real just yet. It was still early in their…relationship.

The next morning Serenity came down early, which was becoming a habit, for breakfast with Kaiba. She didn't get lost on her way to the kitchen because she just followed the smell. She liked that he anticipated her now and already had food ready when she came down.

"Morning" she said, getting a grunt in return "_Guess he hasn't had his coffee yet" _she thought

She sat down at her normal spot and began eating from the plate that awaited her. "Mmmmmm this is so good. Thanks" she said and quickly took another bite. He just sat there nibbling on his own food and gulping down coffee.

"So what are you doing at work today? Anything exciting?" she asked after he finished his second mug of coffee.

"Nope"

"Oh, well are you planning on staying late today?" She asked

"I stay late everyday" he said

"Well I was thinking maybe I could cook you dinner tonight. What time do you think you'l be home?" She asked

"I don't know" he said aggravated. She had heard that tone before but now she could see the expression that went with it and they were pretty scary. He looked angrey, like super mad. Did he look like that before when she couldn't see him?

"Well maybe you could call me and tell me when you know" she said happily, trying to ease the mood

"You don't have to do anything for me you know. I didn't ask for any favors" he said in the same tone and narrowing his eyes a little. She didn't know what to do. He looked so unhappy. Did he look like this every morning? She decided to try something. She closed her eyes and kept them shut and started talking again.

"I know but I want to do something nice for you" She said trying to keep her voice normal

"Why?" he asked sounding the same

"Because I want to. Because I want to be god to you like you are to me" She said

"Whatever" he grumbled "What are you doing?" he asked

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Why are your eyes closed? Do they hurt or something?" he asked, his voice sounding more concerned and way less grumpy

She opened them "No they're fine" she assured him

"Then why were they closed" he asked

"No reason"

He raised one eyebrow waiting for an answer

"What I'm tired" she said trying to make an excuse

"You've never done that before" he said

She sighed "I guess I'm not used to seeing things"

"Like what? Too many things in here for you?" He asked

"No like expressions and stuff" she said softly

"Like my expressions? What about them?" he asked still a little concerned but more curious

"You looked so angry and at the hospital you didn't react like I thought" she said looking at the floor

He sighed "Serenity I am not angry at you. I have a long hard day in front of me and several problems with my new technology I need to figure out. Plus I have a good poker face. It's good for business, not letting emotions show whether its happiness or anything else." He explained

"Oh okay. Do you think that maybe you could give me a smile? It would make me feel better" she asked

"Umm I'm not really a smiley person" he said trying to get out of it "I have to go to work anyways"

"Please?" She asked looking over with a puppy dog face. He couldn't resist.

"Fine" he sighed and flashed her a million dollar smile. She smiled back and hugged him.

"Thank you! Have a good day at work! Call me so I can have dinner ready on time"

"Sure" he said as he left for work

He called around noon to say he would probably be back at around 8:00 that night. Serenity spent most of the day taking photos of the garden then deleting the bad ones and taking even more. She had someone drive her to a photography store, because she didn't have a car of her own and was to afraid to drive one of Kaiba's expensive ones by herself, and ordered some prints. She staretd dinner around 6:00 and it was ready by 8. She had just finished setting the table when he walked through the door. She went over and greeted him

"Hello! How was work? Dinner is waiting for you!" she said

"Work was stressful, as usual. It smells great. What did you make?" he asked. It was nice to have something to come home to after an awful day of work.

"I made mini-burgers! All of them are different because I didn't know what you'd like so I made just about everything" She said happily. Serenity didn't really know how to cook fancy food but she knew burgers because Joey loved them. She thought that making mini ones would make them look more gourmet.

"They look good. It's been a long time since I've had a hamburger" Kaiba said sitting down. Actually it had been years. The orphanage used to serve them every Tuesday but his step father had never allowed 'trash food' to be served at his house. It was a reminder of what he used to e like before he was adopted. When he had a different last name.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Serenity asked

"Yes, definitely" he said and put a few on his plate. They were delicious! So much better than he remembered.

"Wow, I guess I'm not the only cook in the house" he said

She smiled "You really like them? I was worried you wouldn't like them because you eat fancy food"

"They're perfect" he said.

"Good, they're supposed to be" she smiled

"Thank you" he said clearly and loudly making sure she would hear him

She looked up and smiled again "Your welcome"

After they ate the whole meal they both went into the living room to settle down because they ate so much food. The tv was on but they weren't really watching. They sat next o each other and his arm was across the back of the black leather couch.

"Umm Kaiba I don't want to ruin the mood but I got a phone call today from my mom and my parents they uhh well they ummm want to meet you" Serenity said cautiously

He sighed "When are we going?" he groaned

"This weekend?"

"Great" he said sarcastically, he could feel the headache coming already. Parents didn't usually like him.

**This took forever! I am so sorry for making you all wait! Honestly this isn't my best chapter. I don't really like it actually but I couldn't seem to come up with anything better so here it is. If you don't like it please feel free to let me know so I can re-write. I might do a re-write anyways… idk. **


	10. Dropping the M-Bomb

CH 10 Dropping the M-Bomb

The drive to Serenity's parent's house was in silence. Serenity had tried the radio but he had turned it off because of his 'headache'. She had been 'training' him on how to act in front of her parents and telling him what to say and what her parents liked/wanted to hear. It was not going good. They had a few minor clashes and now here they were driving to go have dinner with her parents. She could tell that today was going to be a 'great' day.

"Can you please try and be pleasant?" Serenity asked carefully

Kaiba just tightened his grip on the steering wheel. She took it as a 'no'. After what felt like an eternity they arrived at her parents' house. They lived in a medium sized house in a rural suburb. It was the same home Serenity had grown up in, until she and Joey had moved out. She loved her parents but they were a lot to deal with and weren't always the most pleasant people to be around. Her parents came out of the house almost as soon as the car pulled into the driveway.

"Serenity!" her mother said excitedly as she hugged her

"Hey mom" Serenity greeted "hey dad" she said as her Dad joined the hug.

After they pulled away she introduced Kaiba as her boyfriend. Her mom hugged him, he tolerated it, and her dad offered up a handshake and they all went inside. It was a cozy house. Small and decorated tastefully. They all sat down in the living room. Serenity and Kaiba on the couch with her mother and Serenity's dad sat in a big lazy boy chair on the other side of the room.

"So Kaiba, tell me about yourself" her dad started the questions

"I run my own business" he said

"Really? What business is that?" her dad asked

"I am CEO of Kaiba Corp" Kaiba responded, Serenity could tell this conversation was going downhill

"A gaming company? Like computer games and X-box" her dad said with a laugh that sounded more like a cough

"It's not a 'gaming' company it's a serious technology corporation" Kaiba clarified

"Well don't you make games? And gaming things like for the duel cards thing?" Serenity's dad continued

"Well yes but it isn't our main focus" Kaiba stated and before her dad could comment again Serenity interrupted "So how have you been _dad?_"

"I've been just fine Serenity" he said to her but looking at her 'boyfriend'

"So Serenity how is Joey doing?" Her mom asked

"Oh he's good. I haven't heard from him in a while but he's doing good" She said feeling sad because she missed her brother

"Where did he go? I thought you two shared an apartment?" Her dad asked, now interested. He always liked pointing out Joey's flaws.

"He just wanted to change locations, like travel a bit" Serenity said trying to avoid the truth, that he was hiding from bad people that might hurt him if they caught him.

"Typical Joey" he dad mumbled but she was sure everyone could hear it.

Her mom spoke up "So is everyone hungry? I think dinner is almost ready so how about we move on out to the dining room"

"Yes please" Serenity said, hoping dinner would be less awkward

Her mother had cooked 4 nice steak dinners for the meal. Serenity was glad that they hadn't served mac n'cheese or something like that.

"Mmmmm.. this is delicious Mom!" Serenity said, missing home cooked meals. Almost nothing came close to her mother's cooking.

"Yes, you are a good cook Mrs. Wheeler" Kaiba added

"Why thank you" Serenity's Mom said

They ate quietly for a little while.

"So Kaiba, you into sports at all?" Serenity's Dad asked

"No I don't have time to follow trivial activities" Kaiba answered. Serenity nudged his foot, as to say _stop!._

"Trivial?" her Dad responded, insulted

"Yes, it is ridicules to waste time playing or watching other people play games" Kaiba said

"Well it's better than playing children's card games and sponsoring a whole competition just to lose it" her Dad jabbed

"Oh yes because I'd rather waste my time devolving back into a caveman" Kaiba shot back

"Guys!" Serenity said trying to stop this argument from ruinging this whole meal "Can we please just enjoy this meal together?"

"Fine" both men grumbled, but the looks they gave each other showed this wasn't over.

The rest of dinner was spent chatting about things like the weather and asking the young couple how they met and stuff. After dinner her Dad and Kaiba decided to go talk about their cars and try to out wit the other in car facts. Serenity helped her mom clean up dinner.

"So Renny, how serious are you? I mean you've never brought a boy home before" her mom asked, obviously dying to know.

"Ummm… we're pretty serious" Serenity responded. It was true, after all they were already married.

"Really? So do you think he's the one?" Her mom squealed

"I'm not sure yet, but I've never felt this way about anyone else so he's got a good chance" Serenity said, blushing

"Well just know that I approve!" her Mom said smiling

"Really? After the way him and Dad just had it out at dinner, you approve?" Serenity asked, confused. She was so sure this dinner went horribly and that they all hated him.

"Well I think your Dad just got defensive. He doesn't want anyone taking his little girl away and I think he knows that you like this boy a lot so he's just being protective" Her mom said knowingly

"Wow, Dad" Serenity said, thinking "So do you think Dad will ever like him?"

"It's hard to say… he did insult sports" her mom said

"That's true" Serenity giggled

"So umm mom..."Serenity paused

"Yeah" her mom responded curious to the change in tone

"Don't tell Dad yet, but we're thinking about maybe kinda ….."Serenity mumbled

"What? Speak up" her mom instructed, very curious

"We might be…. Ya know…be getting…kinda like married soon" Serenity said, waiting to really get it.

*THUMP* Her mother was on the floor, out cold.

**Okay so I know it's been a while…sorry…but I hope this makes sense and pleases you all. Leave your feedback so I can figure out where to go from here. Thanks!**


	11. What's next?

CH 11

"I know mom" Serenity said for the millionth time into the phone "Yeah we are serious…..No, its not like that! Why is that what you'd automatically assume?! Fine! Ugghhh!"

They were in the car speeding back to the mansion, after the events that followed the M-Bomb. Her mother had fainted, her father and Kaiba got into a fist fight, and her parents had both assumed she was pregnant. "_Why else would you guys be getting married so fast?" _her father and mother asked. It was bad. When Kaiba came too (her dad knocked him out cold) Serenity had to keep him from killing someone, he was so mad. They clarified the situation and got out of there. Her mom had called half way back to the mansion.

"Honey your dad wants to talk to you" Her mom said through the phone

"Fine, put him on" Serenity sighed, tired of dealing with this. She had just wanted to let her parents know what was going on and it had gotten so out of control.

"Serenity?" her dad's voice came through the phone. Kaiba's grip on the wheel tightened, his knuckles already white.

"Hi dad" she huffed

"I uh I'm sorry bout my reaction…"he stuttered

"Well you should be!" Serenity exclaimed

"Well what was I supposed to think?" Her dd defended his actions

"I thought you knew me better than that Dad!" Serenity shot back

"Well you've been living with that brother of yours and who knows how that would've effected your morals" her dad said

"Stop, just stop please" Serenity groaned

"Okay, I just wanted to say that I was sorry your boyfriend is a whimp" Her dad jabbed

"Dad!"

"Okay that was uncalled for but honey you gotta understand I want whats best for you"

"Whats best for me is my choice! You didn't make a good first impression and you make me look crazy" Serenity explained

"Well what do you want me to do?" her dad asked exasperated

"For starters you can apologize to Kaiba" Serenity said

"What?! WHY?" her dad was shocked

"Ummm because you punched him in the FACE!" Serenity pointed out

""Yeah well he can't just walk in here and be all like '_yo I'm stealin' your favorite daughter from you and I don't like sports yada yada yada'_" her Dad explained

"Ugggh Dad please! I'm not a baby and its not stealing if I go willingly" She said. Kaiba gave her a funny look about the last comment, but kept driving.

"It was just very…. Suprising Renny" her Dad said, souding a little sad

"Well I wanted you guys to know" she said

"Okay, well we should meet up again to apologi…..reconsile our differences?" her dad said grumpy

"Okay, yeah we'll do that. Bye Dad" Serenity said

"Bye Honey, love you"

"Love you too" Serenity said, clicking the phone shut. She sighed heavily and cradled her head in her hands.

"Sorry about my family" She mumbled

"Hn" he responded

"_At least he doesn't seem upset with me" _Serenity said to herself. I mean he's only embarrassed that he passed out right? She stole a glance over at him. He was staring very intensly at the road and the steering wheel looked like it could snap at any second. Maybe there was more going on here? _"I think I'll let him sleep on it"_ She though and leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

The next morning she woke up in her bed. It was too late to catch Kaiba for breakfast. "_Dang it!" _she thought looking at the clock. She stood up and realized she was in yesterday's clothes. Thinking back she realized the Kaiba must have carried her to her bed. She giggled happily, picturing the scene. She spent her day having some employees drive her around town running errands. She then decided to make the cook give her a cooking lesson so she could make dinner for Kaiba when he got back from work.

When Kaiba walked in the door it was very late and he was very tired. He dragged his feet into the kitchen to get some food before passing out in his bed, but when he turned the corner..

"Surprise!" Serenity jumped out

"Ahhhh!" he screamed, in a tone much too high.

"I made dinner" She said gesturing to the table full of food

"Uhhhhhhh" was his response

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked, waiting

"Yeah I just wasn't expecting…this" he remarked

"That's why I said surprise" She pointed out, usually he was wittier than this

"Yeah, I've had a long day and..." he stated very controlled

"Well just try it" She said, ushering him to a chair

"fine" he huffed

He put food on his plate and ate.

"Well?" She said

"It's good" he responded

"What's with you today?" she said

"I'm just tired" he said, stabbing a piece of broccoli with his fork

"Aww poor baby" she teased. He gave her a look, not exactly a glare but close. She smiled back cutely and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Don't call me a baaaab….Oh!" He said, in response to the back rub.

"You are really tense" She noted and then went to her seat. He made a face.

"Fine I'll rub your back after dinner" She compromised. They both munched away. She noticed he was in a rush to finish dinner all of a sudden. She rolled her eyes a little, "_Men" _ she thought. Her mom always used to rub her dad's back after work. She would have to work out all the knots and her dad would always end up asleep on the couch.

"Ugh" Serenity grunted. Kaiba had fallen asleep on the couch, right in the middle of her story.

After dinner they had moved to the couch and she was talking while giving him a back rub.

"Now what?" She wondered. He was too heavy for her to carry put the couch wasn't long enough for his tall body to be comfortable. She didn't want to wake him up, he was so tired and looked so cute when he was asleep. Actually this was the first time she had seen him sleeping. "_I wonder what I looked like yesterday?"_ she thought. She hoped she didn't do anything gross in her sleep. Joey always used to fall asleep on the couch but he liked it there, so that was different. "_There aren't even any throw pillows" _Serenity observed. Maybe she should get Roland to help. Yeah.

"Roland?" She called out, softly as not to wake the sleeping CEO

"Yes" He said popping out of thin air making Sernity jump a little. The loyal bodyguard always seemed to be there but he was good at not being seen so it was like he wasn't there at all.

"Sorry" Roland apologized for scaring her

"Its okay. Umm could you help me bring him upstairs?" She asked

"Uh why not just wake him Miss?" Roland asked hesitantly

"He looks so peaceful though" she protested

"Okay, I'll help. You want him in his room or yours?" Roland asked makin her blush

"His own room please" She clarified

"Yes of course" Roland replied and picked up the sleeping boy. Roland carried the thin CEO so easily.

"Thanks Roland" Serenity said, following him up the stairs

"My pleasure Miss" He replied

Serenity smiled and was glad to have someone so nice around all the time.

As she got ready for bed she kept thinking about how much her and Kaiba seemed to progress. From a business deal to civil to now. What were they too each other, she thought. She knew that for her, she really liked him. Even thought they were technically married and going to put on a wedding for the public, she felt like they wouldn't be lying that they liked each other and maybe by the wedding would love each other. _"I wonder if he feels the same?"_ She thought. He hadn't been cold to her in a while, even after her dad punched him in the face. She shook her head, her dad was never too easy to deal with but he didn't have a say in this. "_Its my life and I finally feel confident to make my own decisions"_ . She was used to always being the 'little sister' or 'daddy's little girl" but through the whole ordeal with her eyes and her relationship with Kaiba she felt powerful. Being around Kaiba seemed to make her feel more confident and empowered. Probably because she had to learn to love him and accept him and not just love him blindly like she loved her family. She giggled, 'love him blindly'. That's how everything blossomed in the first place, because of her eyes. She smiled because even though she was helpless without her vision he took care of her and made her want to more be self-reliant than she had ever been. If she didn't know any better this was fate.

**Okay so Roland does know they're married even though he calls her "miss". Hope this was worth the wait. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and inspired me to keep this story going. What should the next chapter be about? More of their relationship or their first fight or Joey comes back or skip to their wedding? Lemme know, I have a million different ideas for them. Muahahaha!**


	12. Different POV

CH 12

Kaiba POV

When the first light of morning peaked through my curtains I jolted awake. Some people wake up calm and relaxed, I wake up in a panic. I've gotten used to it, it helps keep me alert. My first thought was to look at the clock. 5:30 AM. I was late. My second thought was why I was still in my clothes, I backtracked to falling asleep on the couch. _How did that little girl get me to my room? _I though.

My thoughts continued as I started my morning routine, push-ups first, then crunches, then jumping jacks. I usually did laps in the pool, but since no one set my alarm, I had to settle for this. Physical fitness was important to me. I quickly showered and dressed for work. I checked my Rolex. 6:00 sharp. I smirked, I was on-time again. Efficiency is key.

I grabbed my briefcase and headed to the kitchen to grab my coffee. I was still a ways away from the kitchen when the smell hit me. Burnt toast. My empty stomach cringed.

_"Oh no" _I thought. This girl had been getting up to have breakfast with me recently, like it was 'our thing'. Normally I didn't mind, I wouldn't make food this early but if its already made it just helps my day. My thoughts drifted for a moment to how she looks in her pink bathrobe and messy hair, the way she tries to hide her sleepiness...her muffled yawning.

I snap back to reality seconds later to the smoke alarm. I hear her running around, presumably opening windows.

I sigh and push through the door, the room is smoky to put it lightly. I wasn't expecting lungs full of smoke so I started coughing, that's when she sees me. I notice, before she even says anything, her face goes through a range of emotions: embarrassment, blushing, nervousness, and concern.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She says running over

"What..are..you..doing?" I cough out

"One second" She says as she darts around, she turns the fan on and opens the last window.

The room slowly clears. I take a seat, less smoke in my face when I'm seated. She's staring at me. She tends to do this when she thinks I'm not looking or noticing, but I catch her all the time. What does she think? I'm gonna explode or something? I'm really not sure why she stares but she looks like a deer-in-the-headlights.

"So..." I start "You attempted to cook again?"

Her innocent look vanished and she looks annoyed.

"I'll have you know I AM a good cook" She says defensively

I love it when she's feisty.

I just smirk and gesture around the room. She bites her lip. I can't help but stare for a second, then I catch myself and look away.

"Well I made you coffee?" She offers, I assume as proof that she's 'a good cook'

I hold out my hand and she hands me a mug. I sip then chug it. Something about coffee just hits the spot. It's like drinking focus, and it's delicious. She just sips hers.

I check my watch again 6:15 AM. I have 5 spare minutes.

"Are you hungry?" She asks

"That depends" I answer "Are you planning on burning me some more breakfast? I don't like to eat ashes"

She glared at me. She's not a morning person. Her version of a glare made her look...cute. For lack of a better word. Like if a newborn was angry. It didn't suit her though.

"I'll make my own" I said, knowing full well she expected some too. She wakes up early 'too be with me' and I have to do all the cooking. I check my watch again. There's no way I'm leaving on-time if I have to cook. I sigh and head to the fridge. A couple minutes later we are eating pancakes.

"Mmmmm! Thank you!" She says. Talking with her mouth full. Again.

"Glad you like it" I say, cutting mine up. Our plates look so different. She has a mess of pancake, syrup, strawberries and ready whip. I have almost a checkerboard of perfect geometric shapes and fruit, evenly spaced. We are complete and utter opposites. I shake my head slightly, and check my watch. four minutes behind schedule. Normally this would bother me but I felt oddly at ease.

"What's wrong?" She says mid chew.

I make a face "Nothing" and proceed to efficiently consume my food, and drop my plate in the sink. I straighten my tie, check my watch, and head to the door.

"Wait!" she runs over to me. She always need to end a interaction with a hug or a goodbye. I hate goodbyes.

She grabs me and hugs me. If she is trying to squeeze me, it's not working. Her little arms and puny strength hold me and release me.

"Have a good day!" She smiles. She has crumbs on her face.

I give her a small smile, not a smirk but a small grin. "See you later" I say and walk out the door. I'm only thirteen minutes behind schedule.


End file.
